personalfanfictfandomcom-20200214-history
YouTuber: Luke's Big Yet Dumb Adventure
Chapter 1: A New Day One stupid and dumb day, March 17th, 2008, a named Luke had approached a castle, in ruins. With his friends, he ran to shelter to discover that, the place was overrun with bandits. It was too soon to warn, that Luke's friend, Nick, had been shot in the arm, by a bandit. He fired his IMI Uzi Submachine Gun at the bandits just before realising, he only had 1 bullet. Luke aborted his IMI Uzi, and ran to help Nick, too soon to realize, Nick had been shot in the neck by a tattoed bandit. Since Luke had no ammo, he grabbed Nick's AK-47 Assault Rifle, and aimed it at the tattoed bandit's sister, and shot her in the chest. The tattoed bandit appeared to be a Russian. The tattoed Bandit cried for his sister, and fired a Browning M1919 Machine Gun at Luke and his friends. Chapter 2: The Crossfire The tattoed bandit, and his friends all aimed their machine guns at Luke's friends. Luke had been shot in the leg, his friend Mike had been shot in the shoulder, the tattoed Russian had been shot in the head, firing a shotgun at Luke in particular. It turns out that the tattoed Russian was carrying an anti virus and was shot in the head by Luke. It turns out that all the bandits had anti viruses, and while one was shot in the chest and one shot in the neck, they turned into zombies, while Luke watched his friend Owen, get eaten alive. He shoots at a bearded bandit, but did not succeed, as the bandit was hiding behind a bedrock stone. As he aims his AKM at Luke, he is shocked at noticing he had been stabbed in the neck by a survivor living in the ruins, chocking on his own blood. Worried he might turn, Johnny shoots the bearded bandit in the back of his head. Johnny grabs the bandit's AKM, and the group moves on towards the 3000 year old castle. To their surprise, they notice more bandits, also carrying anti viruses, he shoots all of them in either the chest or the neck, all of the Russian bandits turn into zombies. Chapter 3: The Zombie Plague? As soon as Luke checks behind, he is shocked to see that Ed had been eaten alive by the Zombie Russians, as 2-3000 zombies (including Owen), the group decide to run, but Luke fires Nick's AK-47 at the zombies, 3 bullets at a time. Soon everyone started throwing grenades, Luke and Johnny fireing their AK-47s, some of the unnamed friends fireing their shotguns and half fireing their sniper rifles. As the group ran low on ammo, they found magazines on some of the Russian's corpses (the ones who had been fatally shot in the head by Luke) and started reloading their machine guns and assault rifles. As the survivors ran out of grenades, they found Ed's IMI Micro Uzi Submachine Gun lying on the floor. The rest found some M4s on the Russian's mangled corpses and starting firing as many rounds as they hesitated to. Soon they began to run out of time, as 5 of the group members had been eaten alive by zombies, but the group hesitated to move forward as they wanted to kill all the zombies. Soon after they checked the Russian's corpses and found a lot of AK-47s, everyone fired at the zombies. But what they didn't expect, was more Russians... fireing their machine guns... Chapter 4: Safety... Or Unsafety? Before they hit anyone, Luke fired a hidden MK2 Grenade and it killed the Russians. As backups, each member of the group had 2 AK-47s each. At the time, there were around 25 zombies left. Luke calmly stated to the group that they could kill them with one grenade and fired another hidden MK2 explosive and the zombies were gone for good. As they entered the building (which of course by now was a ruins site), they discovered a buch of medicine. But an unexpected surprise attack from a zombie got them panicked. Luke killed the zombie with in one shot of his Glock 17 Pistol. As they killed the zombie, Johnny discovered a stache of weapons. They decided everyone should have a hatchet and sword each. They soon enough realised that the ruins was a zombie death trap. They started firing their AK-47s. As soon as they ran out of ammunition, they realized they had a spare AK-47 given to them by Luke, and a magazine that was in their back pocket. They reloaded their guns and fired at the zombies. They then went upstairs, but the upstairs was also infested with zombies, realising the skylight to to 3rd floor, they went into the attic and shut the skylight. Luke and Johnny offered to check the attic for zombies. As they realized it was safe, they decided to rest there, or were they safe...? Chapter 5: The Attack ...No, there was a hole busted into the wooden planks in the wall with a ladder coming up. Luke and Johnny decided to cover in case any more Russians are down. It turns out there were more Russian friends, Luke did not understand a word they said, so he just shot a bunch of ammo at the Russians, killing about 20 out of 35 of them. Most came back and turned into zombies due to only being shot in the neck and/or stomach. They ate the rest of the Russians alive and the group realized that they weren't going to make it. In fact, they were wrong, Luke had a plan to destroy most of the ladder with knives and bullets, and fill in the gap with wooden planks Luke had in his backpack. Because of the Simment holding the bricks of the walls, they were able to climb up and were strong enough to break down the wood. As they finally realized they were positively screwed, Luke busted a hole in the roof and they climbed up with a ladder Luke found. They decided to stay on the roof for a while... Chapter 6: No More Attacks... Or Are There? They were stupid enough to not realize what happened the last time they thought they were safe, they forgot that zombies can climb. They still thought they'd never make it, but they were wrong. They lost 15 people before they were able to get down from the roof, and the remaining members of the group moved on from the ruins. Each one voted on where they should go. 19 members of the group voted for Texas, 27 members voted for Washington, DC, 31 members voted for Savannah and 5 members abstained. Once they finished the voting they started moving on to find Savannah, but at the same time, they had to try to survive the zombies, as most of the zombies fell to their death but some survived, they had to move on fast. But they lost 2 men... Chapter 7: Fallout "Luke! Why the fuck did you DO that?!", Johnny cried as he brutally watched the 2 men get eaten alive before his very eyes. "Fucking ME?!", shouted Luke, "I WILL PUT THIS SHOTGUN SHELL RIGHT THROUGH YOUR BALLS AND GLUE THEM ON TO MY BEDROOM WALL!!". "THEN FUCKING KILL ME! DON'T EVEN FUCKING HESITATE!", argued Johnny, fire scorching out of his eyes. "We SHOULD be fighting the zombies, not each other", John suggested. "You know what? FUCK YOU, JOHNNY! I should leave you for the zombies right now! I will fucking kill you!", screamed Luke. "SHOOT MY BALLS, LEAVE ME FOR THE ZOMBIES, MAKE UP YOUR FUCKING MIND, GOD DAMMIT!!", shouted Johnny, hesitating to shoot Luke in the brain. BLAMMMMMM! Luke shot Johnny in the shoulder with his shotgun. "YOU STUPID FUCK!", shouted John, "THAT FUCKING ATTRACTED THEM YOU SHIT!". "Well, supposed we oughta get the fuck out of here", suggested Johnny. "NO ONE's FUCKING-", said Luke, before being interrupted by John. "Shut the fuck up, they'll get you!", said John. They left. "Well, that was fucking dumb", said Luke, "Where are we anyway?". "Looks like a stream or a river?", said John. "That's funny Luke, saying as how this is YOUR fault in the first place", said Johnny. "That's it you fucking pissant, you've pushed me over the limit!", half-shouted Luke. SPLASHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Luke pushed Johnny into the river. "HELP ME!", shouted Johnny, "HELP ME! HELP M-". Johnny was pulled down to the bottom of the river by a zombie. "YOU SON OF A BITCH! THIS IS YOUR FUCKING FAULT!", shouted John. "Fuck YOU", said Luke. "You fucking piece of SHIT!" "FUCK YOU!", shouted Luke. BAM, BAM, BAM, BAM! John was punching Luke in the eye. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!", shouted one of the friends, "HE DID NOTHING TO US!". "This guy fucked us!", said John. A bunch of gunshot are fired. BAM, BAM BAM, BAM BAM BAM, BAM, BAM!